Untitled
by Fredou
Summary: Genre Draco est amoureux de Harry. Genre il veut lui dire. Genre les résumés qui racontent tout c'est nul. Genre c'est cool de dire "genre"... Résumé ridicule, si vous avez une meilleure idée, hésitez pas, genre. OS. Slash HPDM.


Disclamer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling.

Paring : HPDM donc slash

Rating : Je dirais T

Note : Un petit truc que j'ai écrit dans une phase existentielle : « Mais bordel c'est quoi l'amour ? » Du coup je n'ai pas de titre à ce machin… En espérant que ça vous plaise un minimum, bonne lecture.

**Untitled**

(ou « Mais bordel c'est quoi l'amour ? » p)

OoOoO

Potter et moi sommes amants.

Ça fait un petit moment déjà, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir quand tout cela a commencé. Surement que lui le sait. Il est du genre à noter ce genre d'événement dans sa tête, le graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours ; 'Aujourd'hui, j'ai baisé Malfoy'.

Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que c'est bon.

Très bon.

Sentir son corps pressé contre le mien m'électrise, je passe ma journée à attendre le moment où je pourrai le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. J'aime le goût de sa peau sur ma langue, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux broussailleux, être en lui, l'avoir en moi.

Trop bon.

Le jour en revanche, nous sommes ennemis.

C'est facile.

C'est une pratique très bien huilée, parfaitement naturelle qui vient d'elle même. C'est simple. Dès que je le vois au détour d'un couloir, ma bouche s'ouvre et le jeu peut commencer.

Oui, il me semble que c'est une jeu : je l'insulte, il m'insulte, comme une balle que l'on se renvoie.

Je suis très fort à ce jeu.

Et puis, c'est tellement jouissif de voir la haine s'allumer dans son regard.

C'est exactement pareil que le désir que je retrouverai au même endroit le soir venu. Cette lueur là est encore plus plaisante. J'allume le désir dans le regard de Harry Potter. Je me plais à croire que je suis le seul qui peux faire ça, ces deux lueurs, je pense être le seul à pouvoir les allumer.

Le problème, c'est que je suis trop dépendant.

Une fois j'avais décidé de ne pas venir pour me prouver (ainsi qu'à Blaise), qu'il ne m'était pas indispensable. Malheureusement, j'ai cru devenir cinglé une fois seul dans mon lit. Je ne cessais de me retourner dans mes draps trop froids et trop vides alors en plein milieu de la nuit, je suis allé le rejoindre.

Quand j'y pense, c'est étrange qu'il se soit encore trouvé là.

Je suis entré dans la salle sur demande, 'notre chambre' m'est apparue, et Potter était là. Il dormait dans le lit et j'ai soupiré de soulagement. Je me suis approché, j'ai caressé sa tête doucement pour le réveiller. Il s'est relevé en sursaut. Il a froncé les sourcils en faisant une moue contrariée, m'a attiré à lui pour m'embrasser légèrement et s'est retourné pour dormir, me tirant toujours vers lui pour que je m'installe à ses côtés.

C'était la première fois que nous dormions ensemble sans avoir couché avant.

Je me suis juste plaqué à lui en l'encerclant de mes bras et de mes jambes tandis qu'il se pelotonnait contre moi.

Malgré cet épisode, je ne crois pas que lui soit autant attaché à moi que je ne le suis.

Alors que je n'ai pas touché un seul autre homme depuis que nous sommes 'ensemble', lui passe son temps à valser d'un mec à l'autre. Il change de copain presque toutes les semaines et ça me rend dingue.

Blaise dit que je suis amoureux de lui. Je ne sais pas. Je commence à le croire.

Je le crois.

Dommage pour moi.

J'ignore s'il fait l'amour à ses conquêtes. Je ne veux pas le savoir je crois. Mais ça aussi, ça me ronge.

Potter et moi ne parlons jamais la nuit. Seulement quelques soupirs, quelques gémissements, quelques cris de plaisir. Mais jamais nous nous parlons.

Avant ça ne me dérangeait pas. C'était déjà assez étrange de se retrouver dans le même lit, bizarre d'être dépendant de lui, alors avoir une conversation avec lui... Mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de lui dire des choses. Pas sexuellement parlant : nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre veut. J'ai la certitude que nous n'en avons pas besoin, pour ce qui est du sexe en tout cas. Non, en fait, j'avais envie de lui dire qu'il était beau. Que j'avais passé une journée de merde. Que j'avais été jaloux de cet imbécile de Crookers quand je les avais vu s'embrasser. Que Blaise m'avait raconté une blague trop drôle. Que mes parents me manquaient... Des choses anodines.

Mais le pire je crois, c'est que maintenant, j'ai envie de lui dire des mots _tendres_, _d'amour_.

Ces sentiments m'étaient jusque là inconnus. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour. Enfin c'était avant. Blaise m'a éclairé. Lui sait ce que c'est : je crois qu'il sort avec Théo depuis toujours. Alors il m'a expliqué gentiment, m'ouvrant les yeux petit à petit sur ma relation avec Potter...

Et je crois que j'ai compris.

J'aime Harry Potter.

C'est effrayant.

J'ai tenté de repousser ce sentiment. L'amour c'est pour les faibles.

Ça rend faible le plus fort des hommes. C'est ce que mon Père m'a dit un jour. Je le crois parce que maintenant, je peux le vérifier. Je me sens si petit quand il est là.

Ça rend fort le plus faible des hommes. C'est ce que Blaise m'a dit un jour. Je le crois aussi. Je me sens si puissant quand je suis avec lui.

L'amour c'est étrange. Incompréhensible même.

Oo

Aujourd'hui, ce soir, je vais dire à Potter que je l'aime. J'ai peur, mes mains tremblent depuis une heure et en même temps je suis bêtement heureux, je souris sans cesse. Vous savez, le sourire niais. Le sourire amoureux sans doute.

Blaise me rassure : c'est évident qu'il m'aime aussi.

Je ne suis pas sûr.

Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Soyons réalistes. Certes, il aime coucher avec moi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime moi.

Je crains seulement qu'il me rejette définitivement.

Je ne sais pas comment je gérerais son absence.

Potter est censé être un type bien, et se servir de l'amour de quelqu'un pour assouvir ses pulsions, ce n'est pas son tripe.

Enfin je crois.

Potter a beaucoup changé.

Il a tué le seigneur des Ténèbres l'année dernière, et depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'il a plus de noirceur en lui.

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne croit plus en l'amour, pas après tout ce qu'il a vu. C'est compréhensible. Trop de morts dans cette guerre. Il a quand même perdu ses deux meilleurs amis. Et alors que je les detestais quand ils polluaient mon air, je les deteste maintenant pour ne plus être là, pour avoir abandonné Potter dans ce monde de merde.

Les Gryffondors sont censés être des petits êtres purs qui croient en l'amour éternel et unique. Cependant, la preuve en est : il couche avec moi et est incapable de se fixer avec un de ses mecs.

C'est assez dérangeant.

Parfois la nuit, je vois qu'il est énervé. Il ne dit rien, pourtant son visage exprime la colère et la haine.

Ce Potter me fait peur parce que je ne le reconnais pas.

Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas mais ce Potter est tellement sombre que j'ai parfois le sentiment qu'il s'en faudrait peu pour que le noir l'envahisse complètement.

Peut-être va t-il me rire au nez ?

Ça y'est je tremble de tout mon corps et mon cœur est prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine.

J'entre enfin dans cette salle. Il est déjà là bien sûr. Il me sourit et vient me chercher à la porte.

Je vois qu'il est fatigué : ces traits sont tirés, il se déplace lentement et m'entraine paresseusement vers le lit.

Il s'y installe en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne m'a pas encore touché, juste effleurer les lèvres tout à l'heure.

J'ai compris le message : il veut dormir.

Je reste devant le lit alors qu'il s'installe sous les couvertures.

Je ne fais que l'observer et il semble enfin se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il se relève et me prends la main.

Nous nous asseyons sur le lit et j'entends mon cœur s'affoler.

Il faut que je lui dise.

Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il me regarde les sourcils froncés. J'inspire profondément et je me lance d'une voix que je veux assurée.

-Potter.

Ce simple mot me paraît tellement déplacé dans cette pièce.

C'est le premier mot que nous échangeons ici et il me semble qu'il n'est pas approprié à la situation, alors je recommence.

Inspiration.

-Harry.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il a l'air perplexe mais ne parle toujours pas.

-Ca fait combien de temps que nous couchons ensemble, je demande alors que j'oublie déjà que je voulais lui dire directement et pas tourner autour du chaudron.

-Six mois et deux semaines, me dit-il.

Il a l'air surpris par ma question. Surpris que je ne le saches pas. Surpris que je brise notre silence pour ça.

Moi je suis juste content qu'il le sache. Content de ne pas m'être trompé en pensant qu'il le savait.

-Ca fait six mois et deux semaines que je n'ai pas touché une autre personne que toi, dis-je.

Le silence se réinstalle.

Il se recule un peu et s'appuie sur le mur. Il croise les bras et fronce les sourcils.

-Et ? Ça te manque ? On ne s'est rien promit il me semble.

Mon cœur se serre en entendant sa voix. Le ton qu'il a employé semble indifférent. Comme si ce n'était pas grave si je voulais coucher à droite et à gauche. Comme si c'était déjà son cas.

-Non, je murmure.

Je baisse la tête d'un air pitoyable.

Je suis pathétique.

Moi, Draco Malfoy, je m'écrase devant Harry Potter.

-Tu couches avec tes petits amis ?

Je veux savoir.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, crache t-il.

Je me redresse. Il ne sera pas dit que je m'apitoie sur mon sort et que je laisse cet imbécile de Gryffondor me blesser.

Je suis amoureux, pas maso.

Il va entendre ce que je voulais lui dire, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer la femme outragée et blessée, déçue.

-Je t'aime.

Ma déclaration semble le prendre au dépourvu, et j'avoue que moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas lui annoncer comme ça. De ma voix trainante et fière, le regardant avec toute la hauteur dont je suis capable.

Il ne me verra pas être faible.

-Comment ça, demande t-il. Tu m'aimes ?

Sa voix est incrédule et sceptique.

Je hoche la tête parce que je ne sais pas ce que donnerait ma voix alors que ma gorge est tellement serrée que j'ai du mal à respirer.

-Toi, Malfoy, tu sais ce que c'est l'amour ?

Je reçois ses paroles comme une gifle, un coup en plein cœur.

J'avais oublié que je n'étais qu'un Malfoy.

J'avais oublié que je n'étais qu'un Serpentard.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour moi, n'est ce pas ?

J'avais cru le comprendre au moins.

-Non mais Malfoy, laisse moi rire, reprend t-il alors que ma mâchoire se contracte douloureusement. Toi, tu m'aimes moi, alors que tu n'as jamais été là pour moi, sauf pour faire de ma vie un enfer !

Il est en colère et moi je sens mon cœur se briser.

Alors c'est tout ? On en est au même point qu'il y a 'six mois et deux semaines' ?

Je souris ironiquement.

Apparemment oui.

-Je vais te dire un truc Malfoy : tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est pas parce que deux personnes baisent ensemble qu'elles s'aiment.

Je sens la colère balayer ma tristesse alors qu'il salit mes souvenirs.

Je le hais de toute mes forces.

J'essaye du moins.

C'est facile là, tout de suite.

J'ai juste envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. Lui faire mal comme jamais.

Le faire souffrir comme je souffre.

Je me lève du lit où j'étais resté assis pendant qu'il m'assassinait.

La vie est mal faite parfois.

Je croyais que c'était moi le plus cynique de nous deux. Je ne pensais pas être jamais amoureux. Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry Potter me méprisait à ce point. Au point de me cracher dessus et de salir mes sentiments. Au point de croire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour.

Il le sait lui ?

Je me dirige vers la porte sans un mot alors qu'il continue de m'expliquer que je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un à part moi-même.

La porte se referme derrière moi et je me précipite dans mes appartements. Je cours parce qu'on ne sait jamais, peut être qu'il voudra me poursuivre dans tout le château afin de me dire que je suis misérable d'avoir pensé l'aimer. D'avoir pensé qu'il m'aimait. D'avoir pensé qu'on aurait pu être heureux ensemble.

J'avais oublié que nous ne vivions pas dans un conte de fée.

J'avais oublié que l'amour ça rend faible.

Triste.

Malheureux.

Je rentre dans ma chambre.

Je pleure.

Je cris.

Je tape dans les murs.

Je détruits tout.

Je le hais.

Oo

Ça fait exactement deux semaines et trois jours que je ne suis pas allé dans cette foutue salle sur demande.

Que je ne lui parle plus.

Que je l'ignore.

Ça fait exactement deux semaines et quatre jours que je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Je compte maintenant.

Quelle ironie.

J'ai déjà l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

J'avais oublié ce que c'était de ne pas dormir avec quelqu'un.

Je n'ouvre pratiquement plus la bouche depuis que j'ai expliqué à Blaise ma conversation avec Potter.

Son nom dans ma tête raisonne comme un échos.

Blaise et Théo me soutiennent et me forcent à avancer.

Je suis dans un état lamentable.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Je parais toujours. Je suis toujours Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards impitoyable et arrogant pour le reste de l'école.

C'est facile finalement de l'ignorer.

Un nouveau jeu sans doute.

Si j'avais su ce que m'a couté le dernier, je n'aurais pas jouer.

Heureusement, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année.

Le bal de fin d'année était hier et j'ai pu assister au spectacle que Potter nous a offert avec son nouveau boyfriend.

Écœurant.

On dirait qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me montrer son _amour_ pour ce crétin. Un Poufsouffle en plus !

Je ne lui montre pas, bien sûr, que cela m'atteint.

L'ignorance est ma meilleure amie en ce moment.

Est ce que je suis vraiment amoureux de lui ?

C'est la question que je me pose depuis que j'ai franchi le pas de la porte de la salle sur demande.

Comment peut on être sûr d'aimer quelqu'un ?

La seule chose que je sais c'est que si c'est ça l'amour, alors je n'en veux pas.

Je fais mes bagages tranquillement dans ma chambre.

Nous partons demain.

Mes gestes sont lents. Je retrouve des objets que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et il me semble que je m'arrête à chacun d'entre eux.

Des souvenirs que l'on veut garder à ceux qu'on voudrait oublier.

On frappe à ma porte. Sans me retourner j'ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Blaise m'avait prévenu qu'il devait passer pour me rendre quelques unes de mes affaires.

-Je peux entrer ?

Cette voix n'est pas celle de mon meilleur ami bien sûr.

Je me retourne pour faire fasse à mon ''ennemi Potter''.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, je demande sèchement.

J'espère avoir l'air sûr de moi, que je suis invincible devant lui. Qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Et que tout est exactement comme avant.

Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je vois dans son regard qu'il sait lui aussi.

Pas la peine de jouer la comédie Malfoy.

-Je voulais te parler.

Il entre dans ma chambre sans que je lui en ai donné l'autorisation.

-Fais comme chez toi Potter, je crache ironiquement.

Il me regarde en levant un sourcil et s'assoit sur mon lit.

-Je te remercie.

Il me fait un sourire hypocrite.

Putain depuis quand ce connard est un Serpentard en puissance ? Si je n'étais pas dans cette situation, je trouverai ça risible, voire même attirant.

Je grogne et décide de faire comme s'il n'était pas là en continuant de ranger ma chambre et mes affaires pendant qu'il me parle.

-Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, dit-il -et j'ai envie de le frapper pour lui faire avaler ses excuses ridicules. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je veux bien croire que tu m'aimes... si tu me donnes tes raisons.

Je relève la tête vers lui en colère.

-Mes raisons ? Tu crois que j'ai des raisons de t'aimer ? Non mais tu rêves !

-Mais pourquoi et ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi ? Tu crois que c'est facile de sentir mon putain de cœur se serrer quand je te vois avec un autre ? Tu crois que j'apprécie être faible face à toi ? Tu crois que ne me sens pas effrayé par les sentiments que j'éprouve quand tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas maso Potter ! Je déteste t'aimer !

Puisque tu ne m'aimes pas.

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Comme toujours nous nous retrouvons face à face.

Il se lève et se place face à moi alors que je recule. Il m'attrape la main pour que je ne m'échappe pas.

-J'ai peur aussi.

Sa voix est un murmure et je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était de l'amour. Je croyais que tu te trompais et que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer. Je n'avais pas compris que moi, je t'aimais.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et pendant un instant j'oublie comment on fait pour respirer.

Il a dit qu'il m'aimait ?

Mon cœur s'emballe alors qu'il touche ma joue avec tendresse en continuant de parler.

-Je croyais savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Je pensais que je le saurais immédiatement une fois que j'aurais rencontré la bonne personne. Je croyais que ce serait évident, simple et naturel. Mais c'était faux. Il faut se battre en amour, et d'abord surmonter sa peur.

Il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'ai envie de pleurer de bonheur.

C'est ridicule.

Je suis un Malfoy.

J'ai envie de sauter partout comme un fou mais finalement je me contente de le coller à moi un peu plus.

Oo

Finalement, l'amour c'est sympa.

Surtout quand il est partagé.

Je ne sais toujours pas le définir, mais autant être ridiculement niais jusqu'au bout, si je devais le résumer, je dirais que l'amour pour moi -et pour personne d'autre !-, c'est Harry Potter.

THE END.

OoOoO

Je sais, ça ne répond pas du tout à la question. Mais bon on n'est pas là pour faire une vraie dissertation j'imagine :p

Sur ce je vous embrasse niaisement, puisque apparemment c'est la seule façon que j'ai de finir une fic :D

LBB


End file.
